Benutzer Diskussion:Adi Sei
Hallo Adi Sei! [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, Adi Sei!']] Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten - mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du "~~~~" (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche "Ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel" über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. Nun aber erstmal genug - hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, Yoda41 14:05, 13. Jan 2007 (CET) ---- Auch von mir ein herzliches Willkommen bei Jedipedia. Bei Fragen stehen wir dir gerne mit Rat und Tat zur Verfügung. Gruß--General Grievous 13:30, 14. Jan 2007 (CET) :Auch von mir su cuy'gar und herzlich willkommen im Autorenstab der Jedipedia! Falls du irgendwelche Fragen haben solltest, kannst du dich ruhig an mich oder einen anderen Benutzer wenden. Auf gute Zusammenarbeit, Ben Kenobi 13:33, 14. Jan 2007 (CET) Tipp zur Benutzerseite Hi, für die Benutzerseiten gibt es auch extra benutzer-Infoboxen. Darin kannst du dann noch mehr informationen angeben als in der die du jetzt ausgewählt hast.--Yoda41 12:32, 14. Jan 2007 (CET) :Brauchst du Hilfe bei der Erstellung deiner Benutzerseite?--Yoda41 12:49, 14. Jan 2007 (CET) Vorschau Kleiner Tipp: Wenn du einen Artikel bearbeitest und dir nicht sicher bist, ob er so gut ist, kannst du ihn dir angucken, ohne ihn schon abzuspeichern. Dafür musst du einfach statt auf die Schaltfläche "Seite speichern" auf die Schaltfläche "Vorschau zeigen" klicken. --Assassin 15:28, 15. Jan 2007 (CET) :Hallo Adi Sei, :ich möchte Dich auch noch einmal auf die "Vorschau"-Funktion hinweisen. Wenn Du an einer Seite (wie an Deiner Benutzerseite) bastelst und viel experimentierst, dann schau Dir das Ergebnis an, indem Du auf "Vorschau zeigen" (rechts neben dem "Speichern"-Knopf) drückst. Du kannst dann sehen, wie die Seite bereits in fertigem Zustand aussehen würde, kannst aber noch Veränderungen aller Art vornehmen. Du kannst so oft "Vorschau" drücken und verändern, wie Du möchtest; erst wenn Du zufrieden bist, solltest du auf "Speichern" drücken. Dadurch werden Deine Änderungen dann auch für die anderen Benutzer sichtbar und tauchen in der Liste der "Letzte Änderungen" (links unter den Quicklinks im Hauptmenü) auf. Da diese Liste für viele Benutzer ein sehr wichtiges Werkzeug ist, stört es die Übersicht, wenn viele kleine Änderungen eines Benutzers nacheinander dort aufgeführt sind; benutzt Du vorher die "Vorschau", bleibt die Übersicht erhalten, weil nur Deine letzte, tatsächlich gespeicherte Änderung dort auftaucht. Wenn Du weitere Fragen hast, kannst Du Dich gerne jederzeit an mich wenden! Viele Grüße, RC-9393 Admin 12:43, 8. Feb 2007 (CET) IceWeasel Hi Adi! Ich hatte dir heute Mittag einen entsprechenden Babel für den IceWeasel gebaut. Vielleicht willst du ihn ja jetzt nutzen? Zu finden ist er hier: Vorlage:IceWeasel-User Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 19:16, 1. Feb 2007 (CET) :Jetzt hast du so viel an deiner Benutzerseite gemacht, aber immernoch den IceWeasel-Babel verschmäht! Bild:;-).gif Ben Kenobi 13:53, 3. Feb 2007 (CET) IRC Channel Hallo Adi Sei, Da wir nun seit einigen Tagen einen Jedipedia IRC-Channel haben, würde ich dich bitten, dort öfters mal nachzusehen. Eine genaue Anleitung ist hier zu finden. Wenn wir uns alle dort sehen lassen, steigt sicherlich das Interesse und die Erreichbarkeit der Jedipedia. Wir hatten schon die ersten Fremden, sogar ganz Fremde, die wir so auf unserere StarWars-Wiki aufmerksam machen konnten. Nicht nur das sind Gründe, sondern auch die Komunikation und die Verbesserung untereinander. MfG DarthMomse 19:24, 13. Mär 2007 (CET) Zeitstempel Hi Adi Sei du hast bei dem Artikel Beju in der Vorlage under consruction nur deinen Namen stehen gruß Jango 07:42, 14. Mär 2007 (CET) Babel für den AT-ST Ich habe gesehen, dass du Schwierigkeiten hattest, das Bild über den AT-ST in deinen Babel hineinzubringeb. Hoffe, ich durfte das verbessern. Grüße, OOM-14 17:01, 25. Mär 2007 (CEST) :Vielen Dank! Es ist nicht schlimm dass du auf meiner Benutzerseite gearbeitet hast(solange du nur an der Babel gearbeitet hast Bild:;-).gif). Viele Grüße, Adi Sei 19:19, 27. Mär 2007 (CEST ::Bild:;-).gif nee mehr hab ich nicht gemacht. Viele grüße OOM-14 13:31, 28. Mär 2007 (CEST) :::Kannst du mir noch sagen, was du geändert hast? Adi Sei 19:18, 28. Mär 2007 (CEST) ::::Der Bildname den du verwende hast war nicht ganz richtig. Ich habe ihn neu kopiert und eingefügt, und schwupps war der babel fertig^^. Viel Grüße, OOM-14 19:27, 28. Mär 2007 (CEST) :::::Danke, OOM-14! Gruß Adi Sei 19:32, 28. Mär 2007 (CEST) ::::::Jo, habe ich gern gemacht. Grüße, OOM-14 19:34, 28. Mär 2007 (CEST) Baldavan Woher hast du den Namen "Baldavan" als Heimatplanet des Baldavischen Taschenhasen? Ich bin mir sicher, dass dieser Planet in Die Abtrünnigen nicht genannt wird, aber du hast keine andere Quelle ergänzt. - Obi-Wan K. Admin 21:31, 16. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Ich habe mir von "Baldavanisch" hergeleitet, dass der Heimatplanet Baldavan heißen muss. So ähnlich ist es auch bei Alderaan und Belkadan: Alderaan'isch und '''Belkadan'isch. MfG Adi Sei 10:34, 22. Apr 2007 (CEST). Kategorien Hi Adi Sei, was ist denn mit der Kategorie Humanoide? soll ich die zur Löschung beantragen? Jango 07:30, 23. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ich hab sie mal zur Löschung beantragt hast dich da wohl verschrieben ist das ok? Jango 07:34, 23. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Ja, natürlich is es ok, es sollte eigentlich Humanoiden heißen, aber das habe ich schon erledigt. Viele Grüße Adi Sei 06:46, 24. Apr 2007 (CEST). ::Dann ist ja gut Viele Grüße auch von mir Jango 07:08, 24. Apr 2007 (CEST) Icq? he ich muss dich ma fragen ob du Icq hast, weil du ungefähr im gleichen Alter bist wie ich. Wenn du Icq hast, dann schreib mich an, die Nummer findest du auf meiner Benutzerseite. Also Viele Grüße _Timo94_ 15:58, 21. Mai 2007 glaube ich hehe (CEST) Deine Bildquellen Hallo Adi Sei! Ich wollte dich darauf aufmerksam machen, dass du bitte offizielle Quellen für deine Bilder hochlädst, denn '''Wookieepedia ist keine offizielle Quelle. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du die Bilder bei Google suchst und häufig bei der WP fündig wirst. Doch du musst beim hochladen immer zuerst auf die WP gucken, was die für das Bild als Quelle angegeben haben und das dann übernehmen. Gruß, --Asajj Ventress 20:16, 27. Mai 2007 (CEST) Hi, du Adi Sei ist das "Bild ‎Alaris prime.jpg" wirklich aus Battlegrounds? Weil ich habe das Spiel und bin mir da nicht so sicher. --Der Heilige Klingone 20:40, 27. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ich hab's in Wookiepedia gefunden und die haben Battlegrounds als Quelle belegt. Gruß, --Adi Sei 06:58, 29. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Ehh.. was zum Geier machst du da... nur weil die Sachen auf den Bildern in den Filmen vorkommen, heißt das bei weitem noch nicht das die Bilder da auch aus den Filmen sind. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern das die entsprechenenden Szenen da vorkommen... also lass bitte die falschen Quellenangaben. --Modgamers 14:12, 30. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::Aber das "Bild:Mustafar(kl.).jpg" ist wirklich aus Alle Welten und Schauplätze, ich habe das Buch selbst und die Idendität überprüft. das Bild ist völlig identisch mit dem aus dem Buch, es hat wahrscheinlich jemand aus dem Buch kopiert.